The Daughter of Sithis and Hiricine's Son
by Kitanrum
Summary: A mysterious new whelp has joined the Companions. Vilkas seems to think there's something wrong with her; is he right or does he just not want any more outsiders?


**The Daughter of Sithis and Hiricine's Son  
>The Meeting<strong>

By Kitanrum

A/N: This is going to be a series of fics based on my adventures in Skyrim so far! Enjoy! If I get some things wrong go ahead and tell me! I might not remember everything!

Edit: I should probably proof read somethings... Edited it... Plus thanks to pandaraflowers changed it to By the Eight! :D

* * *

><p>Vilkas stood stiff, eyes wide as he stared up at the blue sky, not breathing for fear of being sliced by the hissing sword against his throat. He had thought that the calculated backslash of his sword would have caused his mysterious opponent to just topple over, therefore leaving him the winner of the small battle. Instead, she'd disappeared, almost as if she'd been absorbed by the shadows of Jorrvaskr and the next thing he knew he had a cold glass sword almost slicing his throat. "G-Good fight." He said shakily, feeling the hand that gripped his hair let go and the sword leave. He was thankful that his back was still to his opponent so that she wouldn't see the fear and surprise he still had in his eyes.<p>

_What sort of moves were those? Is she some sort of assassin? Kodlak should know about this._

"Hm, I could hardly call it good if I had to hold back." A rich, smooth melodic voice said in front of him suddenly. Vilkas looked behind him and saw there was no one, but now there was a thin, dark looming figure before him. "Gave you a run for your money, didn't I? Does this mean I'm in? If I am, can I just go? Or do you have to go through some initiation ceremony or something? I haven't got all day." The woman said, grinning maliciously down at Vilkas.

"W-watch your mouth, whelp. We're going to introduce you to the rest of the Companions after you go talk to Eorlund Gray-Mane an- Hey! I'm not done speaking, whelp!" Vilkas called out, seeing the dark-clad female walking away from him, sheathing her blade and placing her large mace at her side then waving with her right hand. He shook his head a little bit, not realizing that his hand was still at his throat. Vilkas turned around to head back into Jorrvaskr, jumping just a little bit when out of the darkness stepped Farkas. "By the Eight, Farkas!" He hissed at his twin brother.

"Is she the new Shield-Sister Kodlak mentioned?" The burly man asked, his eyes light blue-gray eyes following the woman who sauntered off to the Skyforge. "She looks weak. Did she crumble under your blade?" Farkas asked, his eyes traveling back to his brothers. His brow furrowed when he saw Vilkas shake his head. "Quite the contrary. Something doesn't sit right though, her movements are too smooth and stealthy. I don't like it. And I haven't even been able to see her face; she's got this hood over her head that almost hides her face entirely. All you can see is her lips when she smiles. Hope you never see that Farkas. She's sinister. Keep an eye on her, alright?" Vilkas said, patting his brother shoulder slightly. "I'm going to head inside. I rather she just get out of here the moment she introduces herself. Give her whatever jobs you can, alright?" The brunette said before heading into Jorrvaskr.

Farkas nodded his head, watching Vilkas until he left. If his brother had a bad feeling about this new recruit it probably meant she was rotten. He was going to stay outside until this new whelp came by and keep watch on her like Vilkas said. He turned to watch the path that lead to the Skyforge to keep an eye out for the new girl; he came face to face with dark glinting eyes and a sinister smile under the shadow of a hood. Farkas jumped back just a little bit about to reach for his sword only to feel it no longer on his back. "You really should keep an eye out, else someone might steal this from you." The woman's silky smooth voice sang as she leaned on Farkas' Greatsword.

Farkas reached out for the large sword, about to swing it at the dark figure only to find she'd disappeared. "Over here, hun." He heard behind him. The dark figure was sitting on one of the tables of Jorrvaskr's porch, head tilted to the side, a sinister smile visible from underneath the shadow of the hood. Farkas now understood what his brother meant; he could feel the evil that radiated from this woman now. He was just about to speak when he was cut off by the woman before him. "Let's get one thing straight. I don't care about your little group here, alright? I'm only here because a good friend of mine recommended I come over here to help you, alright? Now, tell me whatever your brother obviously told you to tell me so that I can be on my merry way. I've got things to do, places to go and things to kill." The woman said.

Farkas snarled as he placed his Greatsword on his back. "You have to go introduce yourself to your Shield Brothers and Sisters. Then we've got some work for you." He said, walking past her, his footfalls heavy due to the armor he wore. He was making his way to the door of Jorrvaskr, not hearing anything behind him and assumed this new whelp was being a smart aleck or something. He swung around to yell at her to move only to come face to face with her again. She bumped into him and fell back to the floor on her rear, holding her forehead.

"Owwwwwwwww! Warn when you're going to stop walking, you big lug!" She shouted, tilting her head up to look at Farkas. Her hood fell back as she tilted her head up to the man towering before her. In the light that flooded out of Jorrvaskr he could see her smooth, grey skin, blemished only by a clawed scar on her left cheek and the dark curling war paint that left from the corner of her eyes and down to her neck; her lips were stained the same color as the war paint. She was a Dunmer, noted by her shorter elvish ears which seemed to be pierced with several silver and sapphire earrings. She had silky looking black hair, braided on the top both sides of her head. Farkas couldn't help but stare, not having ever seen such a stunningly, mysterious Dunmer before in his life.

"Look, I'm going to assume that being clubbed by Giants made you dumb and that's why you're spacing out. But when you knock someone over you apologize and help them out. Not stare and drool." She snapped, jumping up to her feet, barely making a sound as she moved. She didn't bother pulling her hood back over her head, clearly so that Farkas could keep seeing the angry glare she gave.

"O-Oh, s-sorry. Um… I'm Farkas by the way." He said, sticking his hand out to her. The woman stared at his hand, then his face, raising a brow and shaking her head just a bit. "Kitanrum. Just call me Kit." The Dunmer said, pushing his hand away from her. "Now, what part of 'things to do, places to go and things to kill' didn't register with you." She snapped. "Oh, right. Let's go inside." Farkas said, clearly having forgiven to the woman for her behavior earlier and just stepped into Jorrvaskr with the mysterious Dark Elf in tow.


End file.
